Mi suegro
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: En cualquier relación sucede… es normal simplemente a muchas parejas les incomoda, pero llego el turno de Sasuke, de conocer a sus suegros, y se dará cuenta, que en particular su suegro, “Lo ama” –SasuSaku- Con un toque de comedia


**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_

* * *

_

**Mi suegro.**

O, bueno si lo veíamos de la forma personal, no era _tan _malo, es mas es algo que pasa si o si en una relación, es natural y obvio que suceda, pero si están en la piel de Sasuke Uchiha, _si_ es malo, _muy _malo.

_-Bueno Sasuke-kun –Murmuro con voz melosa mientras seguía colgada a su cuello- Te espero mañana a las 8 p.m. en mi casa para cenar –Le sonrio y se despego de él aun sonriendo- Mi madre se muere por conocerte._

_-"Claro yo también me __muero__ por conocerla" Hmp –Soltó simplemente mientras asistía- ¿Estas segura?_

_-¡Claro que si! –Expreso en un tono de voz algo mas alto que antes- Llevamos tres años juntos, es natural que conozcas a mis padres –Siseo con el ceño fruncido- ¿O les tienes miedo Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto divertida arqueando una ceja._

_-Claro que no –Se giro para no verla- Nos vemos mañana._

_-Bye bye Sasuke-kun –Burlo en claro tono de ironía mientras se ponía delante de él- A mi madre le gustan los claveles –Dicho esto le planto un beso en los labios y después desapareció entre los pasillos del hospital._

_-Maldición…_

Simplemente, no era tan difícil, era ir a cenar con los padres de tu novia, nada especial, claro, solamente había visto una o dos fotografías de los padres de ella, nunca los había conocido cara a cara ya que ellos no vivían en Konoha, si no en Kiri, pero _maravillosamente_ habían decidido mudarse a el país de la hoja, y tenia que conocerlos, su querida y _amada_ pareja le había estado recalcando la cena hace dos semanas, con insistencia y constantes amenazas de _muerte_ para que estuviera presente, y hoy a las 6:34 a.m., sin poder dormir ni siquiera una decente media hora durante toda la noche, era el _gran _día.

-Idiota –Murmuro con voz rígida, al otro lado del tono no escucho nada- Naruto… -Volvió a repetir, otra ves silencio- … -Y él se quedo callado también, un tic apareció en su ceja derecha- ¡Naruto!

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Hiashi-sama le juro que no le haré nada a su hija…! -Rompió a chillar de pronto, Sasuke apretó el aparato entre sus dedos, arrepentido de haber llamado al rubio-…_

-Me da… igual ¡Lo que hagas con Hinata dobe! –Grito mas alto que su tono normal, el oji-azul se termino de salir de su fantasía de sueño.

_-¡Maldito bakasuke! –Bramo con fuerza, alterado- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a estas horas? ¡La gente normal esta durmiendo bastardo! –Le soltó con furia, él quería seguir durmiendo ¡Ni siquiera eran las 7 de la mañana!_

-Pues si querías seguir durmiendo ¡¿Para que contestas dobe inútil? –Rompió a recriminarle él también, diablos era un idiota.

-_Tip tip tip tip_

Sasuke apretó el auricular contra sus dedos, escucho un leve crujido del plástico rompiéndose bajo la presión de los mismos, maldijo lo más que pudo entre una mezcla de cierto rubio incompetente, suegros, su novia y el teléfono, se levanto de la cama mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

-"Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber vuelto" –Pensó, como lo había hecho durante toda la maldita noche.

Se metió a la ducha con la esperanza que eso pudiera ahuyentar el sueño que lo estaba atrapando de apoco incluso parado, se suponía que él era Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas duro, frió, serio y respetado de toda Konoha, como era posible… ¿Cómo era posible que sus suegros le quitaran el sueño?, apretó el embase de su shampoo con furia, ¿Por qué se vinieron a Konoha otra ves?, estaba todo bien sin ellos, ¿Por qué tenia que conocerlos?, era una estupidez, apretó mas los puños mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo intentando despabilarlo, gruño fastidiado.

-¡Mierda! –Grito con fuerza cuando sintió una masa viscosa y quemante entrar en sus ojos, lo que reconoció como el shampoo que tanto apretaba entre sus dedos.

* * *

Ino suspiro aireada mientras veía a su amiga reír por lo bajo de algún secreto intimo, ella quería reírse también, pero su garganta estaba seca de tanto hacerlo, tomo un largo trago de su espumosa malteada de chocolate mientras intentaba no largarse a carcajear con su compañera y escupir todo lo que tenia en la boca, es que eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba mas que seguro que nunca se cansaría de esas cosas que le pasaban y claro el tema que era tan gracioso, como siempre, era…

_Sasuke_.

-Pues ya ves… Naruto me llamo y me dijo que le cortara el cable del teléfono a Sasuke-kun para que no lo molestase mas –Sonrio mostrando sus increíbles dientes blancos y perfectos mientras pasaba una mano sobre su batido de fresa.

-¿A que hora le había llamado? –Volvió a preguntar solo para reírse mentalmente.

-A las 6:34… a _Naruto _–Pronuncio su nombre como si fuese increíble que se atreviera a llamar al rubio.

-Pobre Sasuke-kun… -Sonrio burlona- No debe de haber dormido nada… _pobrecillo._

-Cierto –Tomo otro sorbo de su vaso intentando contener la risa- Es increíble que mis padres le asusten tanto, asta había hablado con Tsunade-sama para que le diera una misión este día –Hizo un gesto con la mano de indulgencia- Pero ya le había advertido a la Hokage que si lo hacia nunca mas vería al Uchiha en una misión…

-Jajaja, y yo pensaba que él no le tomaría importancia –Chisto con gracia mientras se tocaba la frente- De seguro pensara que tus padres le querrán hacer un interrogatorio estilo Ibiki-san –Murmuro mientras se imaginaba al único Uchiha en esa situación, aumento mas su sonrisa.

-Lo se, lo se –Una mueca de incredulidad se poso en su rostro- Pero esas son las sorpresas del _gran _Sasuke Uchiha –Se levanto de su asiento y puso una mano sobre la mesa, Ino le miro- Aunque bueno a mi padre parece que no le agrado la idea de que este con él –La rubia se atraganto en risa imaginando la cara del suegro de Sasuke mirándolo con odio y matándolo con la mirada- No te rías… ya sabes como es él… -Suspiro pero sin evitar sonreír contenidamente- Bueno nos vemos… cerda –Dijo aireadamente- Tengo que comprar unas cosas para **esta** noche.

-¿Le dirás hoy no? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si –Ino puso una sonrisa picarona en el rostro- Mi padre explotara.

-Me lo _imagino _frontuda.

* * *

-Ya cálmate teme –Gruño mientras lo veía lanzarle una lámpara que atrapo con una mano sin dificultad.

Puso el dichoso objeto en el borde de la mesa y lo miro como si fuese la cosa mas entretenida del mundo, pero a pesar de que se había estado riendo hora y media de su _mejor amigo,_ no podía evitar ahora sentirse incomodo de la impaciencia del peli-azabache, es que… estaban bien los nervios, el casi había estado dos horas sudando frió al conocerle al padre de Hinata, pero la reacción del Uchiha era exagerada, ¡Quería escaparse! Y no era un chiste ¡Era literal!

-¿¡Cómo que no puede! –Grito al auricular, estaba empezando a odiar el maldito objeto.

_-Lo siento Uchiha, pero no tengo misiones para ti hoy –Susurro con voz monótona, aunque si estuvieran cara a cara, hubiera podido notar que estaba tratando de no soltar una carcajada enorme- Así que ve a la cena y disfruta a tus suegros, saluda a los padres de Sakura por mi, adiós –Y corto sin mas, una ves supo que el Uchiha no la escuchaba, estallo a reír._

-¡Kuso! –Chillo mientras apretaba el auricular contra el aparato para marcado, este termino de trisarse y se rompió por completo, frunció mas el ceño, encima, ¡Tendría que comprar otro teléfono!

-¿Cómo puedes estar así?, solo son tus suegros –Soltó con simpleza, digna de él, que casi le dan ganas de estrangularlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡No se joder! Lo pienso y me dan escalofríos –Exclamo con rabia, se sentó en el sillón de golpe, su comportamiento era patético, y cuando fuera con sus suegros ¡Aun más!

-Es normal… pero tienes que conocerlos –Ladeo la cabeza- Además yo conocí a la madre de Sakura-chan, y es un encanto, tiene mucho carisma –Murmuro recordándola, es mas se parecía bastante a la misma peli-rosa.

-¿Y su padre que? –Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja interesado.

-No lo se… -Se encogió de hombros enigmáticamente- Nunca lo conocí, lo de su madre solo fue casualidad que andaba por Konoha –Susurro sin mucha importancia.

-"Esto es odioso, no debería comportarme así" –Miro a el rubio y luego su mansión que estaba en perfectas condiciones, agradecía que no se hubiera atrevido a hacer que Sakura se viniera a vivir con él, tendría que soportar a sus suegros _en su casa_, y eso le alteraría aun mas los nervios- Hmp.

-Bueno ya me voy –Sasuke le miro casi entrando en pánico- ¡Vamos teme no estés así! –Rió con levedad ante la reacción de él- Tú usa tu pose de chico chulo, los asustas y te ahorras problemas… pero si llévale las flores a la madre de Sakura, si te lo dijo es por algo –Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza con desinterés- Entonces me voy tengo una cita con Hinata-chan –Se giro a verlo unos segundos- _Suerte_ teme.

-_Gracias_ dobe –Recalco la palabra con sarcasmo viendo como el rubio se reía bajo la nariz para después salir del barrio Uchiha.

¡Hay estaba! Claro, el estupido rubio al fin había dicho algo coherente, su faceta de chico frió sin sentimientos y rudo, ¿Quién le iba a decir algo?... aunque de todas formas, no quería llevarse mal con los padres de su novia, eso no traería nada bueno, además de que, si algún día quería casarse con ella, no podía estar asiendo que sus suegros le odiasen por insensible, suspiro y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, ¿Cómo debía comportarse entonces? ¿Amable? ¿Serio? ¿Callado? ¿Respetuoso? ¿Afectuoso? ¿Frío?… ¿Todo junto?, bueno definitivamente todo junto no, formaría una mala combinación, inclino su cuello hacia atrás, ¿Por qué esto de los suegros era tan complicado?... no quería quedar mal, mucho menos delante de Sakura, ella le mataría y eso no era bueno, si sinceramente era un problema, _grande._

-Encima… no tengo teléfono para llamar a Kakashi –Si su antiguo sensei podría haberle ayudado, miro el aparato que estaba destrozado, frunció más el ceño, maldito teléfono infernal.

Se decidió por mirar la hora… intento no terminar de perder el color de su rostro pero era imposible, ¡¿Las 6:50? ¡¿Cuándo demonios había pasando tan rápido la hora? ¡Le quedaba casi 1 hora!... ¡Y ni siquiera estaba vestido!. Respiro hondo intentado no colapsar en medio de su living, paso una mano por su pecho y se golpeo mentalmente por estar divariando y perder el tiempo, tenía que vestirse, y rápido, además tenía que ir a comprar las perversas flores, y llegar a tiempo. Todo era un maldito _desastre_.

* * *

-Akamaru vete a casa –Suplico por undécima ves el chico a su perro que le miraba con lastima y pena- Por favor…

_-Guaf guaf –_Fue su única respuesta.

-Si lo haces te llevare a la montaña de Onki para veas a esa perrita que te gusto ¿Eh? –Le dijo asiéndole ojitos, el enorme perro movió la cola entusiasmado y se empezó a alejar del lugar con grandes zancadas- Buen perro.

-Tienes tácticas algo extrañas para convencer a un perro ¿No? –Le pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja divertida, Kiba sonrio furibundo.

-Ino querida, hay que saber tratar con los perros –Murmuro mientras se recostaba en el borde de la mesa donde trabajaba la rubia.

-¡Ja! No me lo digas a mi, que ya lo se –Dijo sonriendo burla, el Inuzuka solo soltó un resoplido.

La oji-azul siguió cortándole unas hojas a las rosas que recién le había traído con delicadeza mientras las iba ordenando según las podaba, ya a su lado derecho tenia varios ramos armados, con varios tipos de flores, eran las 7:45 p.m. y la boca se le hizo agua al ver entrar un _cliente_ a la floristería, Kiba frunció el ceño celoso, hay en la puerta con las manos en las rodillas y respiraba a bocadas, Sasuke Uchiha cansado y agitado buscaba con la mirada algo interesante, iba vestido con una camisa roja carmesí con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones negros, ni ceñidos ni tan sueltos a su cuerpo, unas zapatillas blancas con negro y una chaqueta negra sin abotonar que hacia que la imagen del Uchiha pareciese la de un demonio, si _endemoniadamente bueno_, Ino tosió al verlo justo delante de ella, le sacaba una cabeza y mas, es que Sasuke a sus 21 años seguía siendo el mas sexy de toda Konoha, se sonrojo levemente, el peli-castaño le pellizco la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Q—que deseas Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto algo nervioso por la impotente presencia del chico.

-Hnn –Murmuro primeramente, para mirar a su alrededor- Un ramo de claveles y uno de tulipanes rojos –Declaro con su típico tono apático y sin sentimiento.

-Ehh… -Inflo las mejillas conteniendo una carcajada, Sasuke alzo una ceja sin entenderla, se hecho las manos a la boca y asistió mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar los dichosos ramos.

-¿Eh Sasuke ahora tienes dos novias? –Le pregunto burlón- ¿Para que necesitas dos ramos? –Ino se callo boca al suelo al escuchar eso, apego los labios al piso riendo disimuladamente, Kiba volteo a verla extrañado.

-… -Suspiro con impotencia- Son para mi _suegra _–Murmuro con desden, el chico perro se trago una risa y solo sonrio grandemente.

-Claro… los suegros –Le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Siempre hay que darles una buena impresión la primera ves –Le aconsejo mirando a la rubia la cual solo se rió al recordar cuando sus padres conocieron al Inuzuka- No digas nada estupido, ni pervertido, eso siempre los hace enfadar –Murmuro poniendo una mano entre su boca para que no escuchase Ino con los labios estirados.

-Aja… -Siseo simplemente, aunque era un buen consejo, miro a la Yamanaka la cual empezaba a armar un ramo, un tic le carcomió el pie- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-No exasperes… -Le chisto mientras trataba de arreglar un bonito ramo- No tengo un ramo de tulipanes, le haré uno bonito a la frontuda, tenme paciencia –Susurro con los labios juntos, sin mirarlo, concentrada.

-Pero… voy a llegar tarde –Exclamo por lo bajo mirando su reloj, 7 minutos tenia para llegar, ¡7 malditos minutos! ¡Era un pésimo número! ¡Tenía mala suerte predestinada!

-Vale, vale –Dijo tratando de apurar el tiempo y sus manos lo mas que podía, empezaba a tener lastima del chico, al final de cuentas, su suegro, lo iba a _matar_, rió socarrona mirando el ramo aun, ante la vista de los chicos que seguían sin entenderla por completo, unos 2 minutos después suspiro y le dio el ramo a Sasuke, después le entrego el otro- Ya esta.

-¿Cuánto es? –Pregunto desesperando, los nervios le iban a jugar una mala pasada estaba seguro.

-… -Le sonrio comprensiva y con lastima, pobrecillo, la iba a pasar mal ese día- Tranquilo tómalo como un regalo… _adelantado._

Sasuke la miro otra ves confundido, negó con la cabeza, dio las gracias y salio del lugar, _volando_, a la casa de su novia, Kiba se quedo en silencio al igual que Ino, le miro como si fuese un ovni y le pregunto el porque del regalo, esta se acerco a su oído riendo bajito y le soltó algo, el chico sonrio tan grande que le dolieron las mejillas, ahora entendía, _pobrecito Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

Una ves frente a la casa de los Haruno, tomo aire y miro su reloj, 2 minutos antes, si técnicamente sus piernas nunca habían corrido tan rápido en su vida, pero _no importaba,_ todo era por sus _queridos_ suegros, chasqueo la lengua intentando recuperar la respiración y el ritmo normal de su corazón, diablos, era un Uchiha, y estaba completamente nervioso por conocer a los padres de su novia ¿Era ironico? ¡No! ¡Era estupido! .Gruño mentalmente mientras se incorporaba mejor, frunció el entrecejo y miro otra vez el reloj, 30 segundos, aun podía escapar…

-"Basta compórtate, se un hombre y compórtate como un Uchiha" –Se dijo a si mismo mientras tocaba levemente la puerta, y sus nervios le rebanaron el estomago otra ves- "Lo de Uchiha… no se si es buena idea" –Trago saliva al escuchar unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Su corazón llevo la sangre a máxima velocidad por todo su cuerpo, suplico a su hermano que fuese Sakura la que abriese, y así fue, al verla se quedo con la boca abierta, esta solo le sonrio con calidez en el umbral de la puerta, estaba vestida con un vestido color verde pastel igual que sus ojos que tenia unos cortes en el costado derecho, que dejaban ver su blanca piel, tenia un escote en V que dejaba ver la cara superior de sus prominentes pechos, el vestido le llegaba asta cerca de las rodillas dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas por el corte que tenia al lado derecho, no llevaba mas que un simple maquillaje de una mascara de pestañas y labial color durazno, el cual conocía muy de cerca, trago saliva, su cabello iba suelto y con leves ondulaciones en las puntas, estaba hermosa, parpadeo al ver que ella se le acercaba.

-Como siempre exactamente muy puntual –Le puntualizo sonriendo, le dio un leve beso en los labios- Estas muy guapo Sasuke-kun –Murmuro bajito con un leve sonrojo.

-T—tú también… estas preciosa –Adulo, la oji-jade se sonrojo un poco mas y se cohibió.

-Gracias –Susurro bajito.

-Etto… -Paso una mano por su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que traía entre estas, se lo dio a Sakura, esta parpadeo- Para ti… -Bueno él no era exactamente un galán de cuentos pero… podía intentarlo ¿No?

-Oh, arigato Sasuke-kun –Murmuro ahora algo mas roja y sorprendida, pocas veces le llevaba flores, era de esos días que ella si anotaba en el calendario, las olió unos segundos y se quedo embobada por su fragante olor, Sasuke sonrio de medio lado viéndola, después de unos instantes, la peli-rosa le sujeto del brazo derecho- Venga, a lo que viniste –Le siseo con soma, el peli-azabache suspiro, nervioso.

Al entrar dentro de la casa de la Haruno, encontró un decorado simple pero armónico que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, dentro del lugar, había una mujer de la estatura de Sakura, su cabello era castaño claro con algunos reflejos dorados, sus ojos eran jade igual que los de Sakura, le sonrio al verlo, llevaba una falda negra con unas flores blancas al final de la misma y una blusa ceñida a su fina figura de color rosa claro, su corazón intento no perder los estribos por los nervios, un poco a la derecha en un sillón, había un hombre con el ceño fruncido, de cabello negro y ojos celestes, trago saliva, traía puesto una chaqueta negra y una camisa gris con una corbata suelta color blanco, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, sinceramente tubo un muy, muy mal presentimiento al verlo, por lo visto solo al fijar sus ojos en él, no le había agradado.

-¡Oh Sakura-chan que chico mas guapo es el que has encontrado! –Le guiño el ojo mientras se le acercaba, una ves delante de Sasuke, le brindo una suave sonrisa, que a el joven Uchiha se le hizo muy conocida- Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun, mi hija me ha ablando mucho de ti –Dijo mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas, el portador del sharingan se sonrojo levemente por la calidez de la mujer.

-Eh… -Suspiro para sus adentros, vamos no estaba tan mal, la mujer era muy amable- Mucho gusto también en conocerla señora Haruno –Murmuro algo bajo, le tendió el ramo de flores con disimulado desinterés tratando de no sonar ridículo- Sakura… me ha dicho que le gustan… espero le agranden –Susurro bajito, sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca que no le agradaba para nada.

-¡Oh que encanto! –Dijo con las manos en la boca para después aceptar el ramo con una gran sonrisa- No te hubieras molestando Sasuke-kun –Expreso con carisma encantador- Y puedes llamarme Midori, no te preocupes –Le corroboro mientras le guiñaba el ojo con complicidad, Sasuke asistió algo nervioso, miro a su hija y vio el ramo de esta- ¿Quieres que ponga los dos ramos en agua Sakura-chan? –Pregunto y esta asistió mientras le entregaba el suyo, la mujer se giro educadamente y desapareció por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Uhmm bueno –Comenzó mirando a su novio, él cual se tenso al saber lo que venia- Padre –Él susodicho estaba ya enfrente de estos, era incluso mas alto que el oji-negro el cual se sintió, incluso intimidado,_ si intimidado, _Sakura tosió disimuladamente, y se hizo la desentendida de los nervios del peli-azabache- Sasuke-kun, él es mi padre Kenji–Murmuro- Padre este es Sasuke-kun –Dijo como si nada, el hombre _atravesó _la cabeza del novio de su hija.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor –Musito tendiéndole la mano, la cual después de unos breves segundos el hombre acepto, mirándolo como un psicópata.

-Mucho _gusto_ también Uchiha –Expreso en tono completamente cortante, y apretó mas sus dedos alrededor de la pálida mano del oji-negro que se trago con gran disimulo una maldición al sentir sus dedos casi quebrarse bajo la abrumante presión del hombre, durante unos segundos siguió así asta que lo soltó.

Un silencio abismal se torno en función de la casa, la cual estaba casi para hacer recortes, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón individual, alejado de Sakura, la cual estaba en el mismo sofá que su padre, el cual no dejaba de mirar a el Uchiha que solo desviaba la mirada perturbado por la mala recepción de su _suegro,_ la madre de Sakura había pasado a poner las flores en la mesa, les sonrio y empezó a servir la cena, la peli-rosa se incorporo y comenzó a ayudarla también, el peli-azabache trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos, en su suegro, y entre todos sus pensamientos francamente frustrados, salio uno que si capto su atención… la madre de Sakura era peli-castaña y el padre de esta peli-negro… Castaño + Negro = ¿Rosado?... Eso era muy raro… no podía notar si alguno de los dos se coloraba el cabello, se veía poco probable… cuando salieran de ese lugar algún día, le preguntaría a Sakura ese complejo de color. Pues ya la conocía y a pesar de sus dudas en un principio, si el pelo de su novia era natural.

-Kenji Querido, Sasuke-kun ya esta servido, vengan a comer –Invito en voz melodiosa y suave mientras iba a la cocina por el vino.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar, una ves caminaron hacia la mesa, el peli-negro miro a el Uchiha de pies a cabezas, unos 4 centímetros más bajo que él, tenia buen físico, y por lo que era sabido, uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, pero claro… eso no importaba, porque había sido un traidor, que había vuelto ase 4 años u algo menos, siempre se opuso a la relación de esos dos, Sakura le había dicho que salía con él apenas 5 meses después de que este llego a la aldea… fue un golpe bajo, era _su_ hija, _su _niña, la niña de _sus _ojos, ¿Cómo podía estar con ese Uchiha?... bueno cualquier chico le desagradaría si estuviera con _su_ hermosa hija. Le atravesó con los ojos, lo vio tensarse levemente aun sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sonrio arrogante, vería cuanto podía soportar ese gran Sasuke Uchiha, si era digno de su querida hija. Después de unos dos minutos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Sakura en la izquierda la par de Sasuke, Midori a la derecha y Kenji en la cabecera, la cena consistía en filete con verduras y papas salteadas al aceite de oliva, apetitoso para todos, menos para él Uchiha el cual tenia los cabellos de punta ante la constante mirada asesina de su suegro, el cual no hacia mas que mirarlo, después de unos instantes comenzaron a comer, solo se escuchaba una conversación entre Sakura y su madre donde Kenji hacia solo breves intervenciones con monosílabos sin quitar la mirada del peli-azabache.

- Y dime Sasuke-kun… -Comenzó para poder introducirlo en la conversación- ¿Estáis bien los dos juntos? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-S—si –Balbuceo bajito sin alzar completamente la vista.

-Que bueno –Murmuro- Me alegro que Sakura-chan al final haya podido estar con el chico que le gusta –Dijo mirando a la susodicho la cual se sonrojo con fuerza.

-Madre… -Siseo con pena mirando a Sasuke, él cual sonrio por debajo de la nariz.

-Uchiha –El ambiente se tenso por completo de un segundo a otro- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? –Soltó con tono cortante, su esposa le miro mal.

-Querido no le digas esas cosas… -Musito con reproche.

-Déjalo que responda Midori… quiero saber que pretende con mi hija –Soltó con simpleza.

-Ehh… -Elevo la cabeza tenso mientras miraba a Sakura con urgencia la cual solo mordía su labio inferior sin saber que decir- Pues… "Vamos Sasuke compórtate, pareces un idiota quedaras mal, tu vas enserio con Sakura demuéstralo" –Suspiro por lo bajo y luego miro a Kenji a los ojos- Yo… boy enserio con Sakura… de verdad, la amo… -Murmuro, Sakura se sonrojo de golpe ¡Con lo que le costaba hacer que le dijese que la amaba y ahora llegaba y lo soltaba así como así! ¡Será…!

-Entiendo –Le escudriño con los ojos sin inmutarse por la declaración.

-Que lindo… -Expreso con ojos encariñados, el muchacho que había elegido su hija era una monada.

-¿Qué tienen planeado para el futuro? Pues ya llevan 3 años juntos –Volvió a atacar, no, no se la iba a dejar fácil, para nada.

-"3 años, 4 meses, 12 días y 3 horas, pero nadie lo cuenta, ¡Padre eres de lo peor estas solo torturando a mi pobre Sasuke-kun!" –Pensó aireada mirando como el pobre novio suyo no sabia donde meterse aunque después de lo que parecía, armarse de valor le miraba y hablaba con seriedad.

-En realidad… si le soy sincero, a mi me gustaría vivir con ella –Todos se quedaron en silencio, el alma de la peli-rosa voló a otro continente a celebrar chillando de alegría- Y… pues supongo… -Bajo el tono otra ves poniéndose algo rojo- En el futuro casarnos… -Vamos ya lo había dicho ¿Qué nunca le advirtieron a este que era mejor guardarse esas cosas?

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Sasuke-kun si quiere mucho a nuestra Sakura-chan! –Dijo dando un gritito de alegría, se sentía maravillada por el último miembro Uchiha, a comparación de su esposo que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era matarlo.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro por lo bajo mirándolo, este desvió la vista hacia ella y le sonrio aun sonrojado, a comparación de ella que parecía un manzana completamente madura, aun así podía notar a él joven completamente tenso y nervioso.

-… -Todos le miraron después de unos momentos en los que no decía nada, frunció el ceño, Sakura pensó que le saltaría encima a Sasuke, pero no fue así, aunque eso hubiese sido mucho mejor- Ya veo… si eso es así… ¿Pensáis tener hijos no? –Pregunto con los ojos filosos, el Uchiha trago saliva, oh… los hijos, siempre era un tema _enternecedor._

-Etto… -Bajo el rostro a su plato casi completamente lleno, a la peli-rosa casi le da un ataque cardiaco- Y—yo…

-Cariño… no lo presiones… aun son jóvenes –Le dijo con dulzura la cual él pareció no haber percibido.

-Lo se, no importa –Exclamo con fervor, no le importaba, solo quería que el señor Uchiha respondiera _ahora._

-… -Si definitivamente su suegro le odiaba, lo único que quería era avergonzarlo, pues no le daría el gusto- Creo… que eso se vera a su debido momento, también… hay que saber la opinión de su hija, no seria justo que yo dijera algo si ella no esta de acuerdo, ya que aun no hemos ablando de eso –Musito, su ego reboso al ver el ceño fruncido del padre de su novia al notar que le habían ganado con esa pregunta.

-¿Lo ves cariño? Ellos saben que tienen que tomar sus decisiones en conjunto –Murmuro apremiándolos, y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Uhmm comprendo… -Respondió con simplicidad, sin dejar de mirarlo- Bueno… tu llegaste aquí a los 17 años ¿No? –Pregunto el oji-negro asistió con la cabeza sin entender a que quería llegar… algo no muy bueno de seguro- Por lo que se, incluso tenias un fan club aquí –Sakura puso una mueca de disgusto y se le escucho susurra algo como ·Aún lo sigue teniendo· - Seguro que antes de llegar tenias muchas chicas a tu _servicios _¿No? –Volvió a pregunta alzando una ceja, una pequeña sonrisa de ironía se formo en sus labios al ver la cara desencajada del peli-azabache.

-…-Esta vez no dijo nada, en realidad, sabia que su marido, estaba asiendo todo lo posible para hacer quedar mal a su yerno, suspiro, quería ver como se libraba de esta.

-Si dinos Sasuke-kun… -Dijo con una sonrisa totalmente forzada en el rostro- ¿Que era de tu vida amorosa antes de llegar aquí?… -Pregunto, oh… ese era un tema que nunca había logrado sacar a flote en esos años, su padre le había dado la gran oportunidad.

-… "Sakura eres de lo peor… ¿Cómo es posible que te le ayas unido?... grr… maldición que le digo, ¿La verdad? O ¿Les miento? Las dos me dejaran mal…" –Miro a su suegra la cual le miraba con pena, y una clara cara de "Por favor discúlpalos"- "Demonios… no puedo quedar mal… pero… uff bueno… la verdad, que mas da Sakura me molestara asta que se lo diga de todos modos" –Se trago las ganas de decirles que se fueran al diablo, y ladeo la cabeza mientras el rubor subió a sus mejillas con mas fuerzas, demonios, era un problema decir que eres un…- Bueno … eh… Cuando me fui solo me dedique a entrenar, cuando acabe con Orochimaru, solo tuve contacto con Karin que era una de los miembros de un equipo que forme, antes no tenia mucho vinculo con otras mujeres además de simples misiones en las que eran mis enemigas o algo así –Ladeo al otro lado la cabeza, si definitivamente esperaba que Naruto ni nadie se enterara alguna ves- Aunque, nunca tuve interés alguno en Karin, estaba mas concentrado en mi objetivo –Mordió su labio al recordarlo, Sakura se sintió mal de un momento a otro por hacérselo recordar- Y… después de que me entere de la verdad de mi hermano… -Bufo abrumado, estaba dando explicaciones y explicaciones la verdad era solo para taparse un poco- Estuve vagando cierto tiempo… pero sinceramente nunca me involucre con ninguna mujer… no estaba entre mis prioridades o intereses en esos momentos –Susurro bajo, ¡Era un maldito mojigato sin experiencia anterior! ¡A la mierda con la reputación!

-"¡Oh! Que suerte a tenido mi hija, a casado un hombre limpio y inocente ¡Sabia que era un muy buen muchacho!" –Pensó con un leve sonrojo y mirándolo sin dejarle de sonreír, era una lindura, además de que se atreviese a decir eso, era… woow bueno era una excepción muy buena.

-"KYAAAAAAAA FUIMOS LA PRIMERA MUJER DE SASUKE-KUN ¡Tomen eso todas ustedes las del fan club! ¡Sasuke-kun TE AMO!" –Chillo en su interior mas que nada su Inner pero ella estaba igual de feliz, no lo podía creer- "Increíble, increíble es sorprendente sobretodo… bueno, porque Sasuke la primera ves… era como decirlo… todo… menos sin experiencia… cof cof… bueno, igual… yo… etto… ¡Que importa FUI LA PRIMERA DE SASUKE-KUN!" –Siguió en sus divagaciones mientras su rostro se teñía de un fuerte rojo, Sasuke al verla, suspiro imaginando que pensaba…

-"¡Uhm! No me esperaba eso" –Caviló sin quitarle el ojo de encima, bueno si no resultaba con él, su hija le resultaría- Valla… -Se atrevió a decir- Eso es bueno, supongo –Murmuro en tono disimuladamente sarcástico, asiendo que el Uchiha se avergonzara mas- Pero Sakura-chan –Siseo esta al escucharlo se imagino lo que venia y se tenso- Había tenido novio antes de que llegaras ¿Lo sabias? –Le pregunto, Sasuke bufo molesto y asistió, obviamente lo sabia, _como no saberlo,_ si el mismo le había martillado los huesos a su ex –Como era… ¿Sai? –Pregunto dudando aunque irónicamente ya que sabía perfectamente que era así.

-Etto… padre… eso ya paso hace tiempo –Musito con pena, sin atreverse a mirar a su novio, el cual estaba mirando a la nada con cara de fastidio al escuchar el nombre de su clon mal hecho.

-Claro… pero ¿Le querías no? –Curioseo con soma, Sakura parpadeo sorprendida al ver que su padre la estaba motando contra ella- Digo… quizás incluso…

-¡Padre! –Chillo algo alto, vio la mueca de furia que obviamente no estaba bien en esos momentos en la cara de Sasuke- Claro… claro que le quería, pero siempre fue como amigos, él… él fue el que insistió en que saliésemos, además –Bajo los ojos avergonzada- Era porque…-Trago saliva- Extrañaba a Sasuke-kun… y pensé… que seria bueno olvidarlo así –Balbuceo aun en tono bajo.

-Ohh Sakura-chan… no te sientas mal, yo sabia que era por eso, además Sai era un buen chico también, por lo que se siempre respeto mucho a Sakura-chan –La apoyo sonriéndole algo nerviosa.

-Uhmm… pero lo mas seguro es que ustedes hayan… -Comenzó a decir quería dar justo en el clavo para alterar a el Uchiha, él cual frunció el ceño con mas saña mirando a Sakura asesinamente- Pues hech…

-¡NO ES VERDAD MI PRIMERA VEZ FUE CON SASUKE-KUN! –Grito alterada, luego parpadeo y su rostro ardió como un incendio inmediatamente se tapo la boca atónita por lo que dijo, el portador del Sharingan sonrio primeramente orgulloso, para luego desfigurar su mueca a una de pánico al ver como su _querido suegro_ se ponía libido, la madre de Sakura solo parpadeaba sorprendida.

-…-Giro la cabeza al mas puro estilo asesino hacia el Uchiha el cual empezó a sudar frió y copiosamente- Tú… -Farfullo con ira, Sasuke tembló en su asiento- Tú Uchiha de pacotilla… ¡¿Te has atrevido a tocar a MI HIJA? –Grito alterado y parándose poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y inclinándose en su dirección, este tirito ante la mirada sanguinaria del hombre que solo quería matarlo en esos instantes.

-¡Cariño! –Grito y se acerco tomándolo del brazo, con algo de fuerza lo sentó otra ves en la silla- ¡Ya son mayores no los trates así! Además si han llegado a eso, es su problema, llevan 3 años juntos ¿Qué esperabas? –Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y tono áspero al ver la reacción patética de su esposo.

-¡Pero… -Intento decir, después frunció mas el ceño y se cruzo de brazos fastidiado- Maldito Uchiha aprovechado, es un estupido, no es bueno para mi Sakura siendo tan frágil, debería… -Siguió murmurando un montón de cosas mas sobre que cierto Uchiha debía volverse por donde vino y algo así, Sakura volteo a mirar a su queridísimo novio.

Este estaba pálido y seguía sudando con precipitación, se trago una risa al ver al _GRAN _Sasuke Uchiha tan amenazado por su padre, aunque obviamente debía de haberse callado y no haber gritado eso tan a la ligera, después de unos minutos Midori, paso de la cena y sirvió el postre, suspiro limeño, aunque nadie estaba muy concentrado en eso, el peli-azabache no podía comer tranquilo con la mirada asesina de su suegro sobre su nuca, no le constaba que estaba planeando como matarlo ¡Lo podía firmar si querían!, después de unos cuantos comentarios mas, el ambiente se tranquilizo un poco, cosa que alegro a el sexy peli-azabache que no estaba muy seguro si iba a salir vivo de esa casa, durante un buen rato siguieron charlando con tranquilidad, después del postre, fueron al living, y se sentaron a conversar, Sasuke estaba al lado de su novia, Midori y Kenji en otro sillón, hablaron cosas mas triviales, como las notas de la academia, etc, Sakura suspiro, tenia que decirlo, ahora o nunca, además… la noche ya no podía a ver sido peor.

-Ehh… -Murmuro de pronto, todos le miraron interesados al ver que quería hablar- Os… os tengo algo que decir –Trago saliva mirando a Sasuke, este ladeo la cabeza desentendido, oh… su padre se iba a morir, o ¡Sasuke iba a terminar muerto!, estaba a punto de desistir en hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –Pregunto sonriendo mientras se inclinaba un poco en el reconfortable sillón.

-P—pues…

-¿Vas a terminar con este degenerado? –Pregunto apuntando a Sasuke que puso una mueca de "Sabia que no debía volver" con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca en una línea recta.

-¡N—no! "¡Menos ahora!" –Respondió rápidamente, miro a el susodicho y le sonrio con algo de pena y desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –Indago bajito mirándola a los ojos, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-"Vamos Sakura, suéltalo, te quitaras un peso de encima, y si Sasuke-kun usa bien las piernas puede que sobreviva" –Trago saliva sonoramente y respiro hondo, cerro los ojos- Y—yo –Pensemos positivo, en realidad no era nada malo- ¡Estoy embarazada! –Musito lo bastante alto para que le escuchasen los tres.

-¿Q—que? –Pregunto totalmente atónito, el pulso se le fue durante un buen rato, Sakura le miro a los ojos, apenada, y casi llorosa, mientras mordía su labio inferior, entrecerró los ojos cuando recupero las pulsaciones, ¡Iba a ser papá! Sonrio, como nunca antes, la peli-rosa le miro sorprendida, después de unos segundos, la abrazo con fuerza girando su cuerpo- ¿De… de verdad? ¿De verdad? –Insistió aun sin creerlo Sakura asistió efusivamente, bajo un poco el rostro y la beso en los labios- Te amo… -Susurro mientras veía con una sonrisa como los ojos jade de la chica se hundían en lagrimas- Me haces demasiado feliz… demasiado, vamos a ser padres… -Murmuro poniendo una mano en su vientre plano, Sakura asistió demasiado emocionada.

-¡Ah Sakura-chan! ¡Que emoción seré abuela! –Grito mientras de un brinco se abrazaba a su hija, el Uchiha sonrio sin poderse quitar la emoción- Muchas felicidades –Dijo girando hacia el oji-negro, este le agradeció y después miro a su hija otra ves- ¿Y como le pondrás? ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¡O tal ves una parejita! –Expresó demasiado conmocionada.

-Madre… -Musito y miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza ante esas ideas, estaba claro que tendrías mucho que hablar.

-…- Su felicidad se fue de pronto al voltear la cara, ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva ni nada, su sangre no circulo y la boca se le seco, oh… estaba viendo al _diablo en persona. _

El padre de Sakura estaba completamente quieto, con el rostro pálido y los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas, con una mueca de impresión, que rápidamente comenzó a pasar a la furia, su rostro recupero color con rapidez pasando a un rojo intenso de la furia, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus huesos hicieron un sonido seco en la casa, el Uchiha supo que nada de lo que digiera u hiciera lo iba a salvar, disimuladamente, se comenzó a parar de su asiento, hecho un rápido vistazo a la puerta que estaba cerrada, le tomaría tiempo abrirla, el cual no iba a tener, miro la ventana…

-¡MALDITO UCHIHA TE VOY A MATAR! –Grito a todo pulmón parándose para perseguir al ninja que ya había empezado a correr afuera de la casa.

Oh, si, claro que si, su suegro…

_Lo amaba._

Fin.


End file.
